


A New Day Dawns

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Cassandra wakes up with Rickard Trevelyan for the first time.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan
Series: The Eye of the Storm [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097253
Kudos: 4





	A New Day Dawns

Dawn came gradually to the grove, the sun slowly starting to peek through more and more gaps in the branches. Cassandra lay staring up at the tree tops, momentarily confused as to where she was and how she had ended up there. She was no stranger to sleeping under the stars, but the leafy canopy resembled none of her recent campsites. She sat up and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear her sleep-addled mind. It was with some surprise that she realised she was naked under the blankets, hardly appropriate for the wilds where ambushes were a risk at any time of the day or night. What in the Maker's name had she been thinking?

Looking about her, she found several clues in her surroundings. A trail of rose petals leading up the path. Rows of now extinguished candles. A book of poetry lying under a tree, abandoned where it had fallen. A slight flush crept across her cheeks as the events of the previous evening came back to her. A glance to her right confirmed that she wasn't alone, and her blush deepened. _Foolish, reckless, irresponsible_ , she chastised herself, but it was another word that came to mind as she continued to stare at the still sleeping figure beside her. _Wonderful_.

Rickard shifted slightly and opened his eyes, blinking tiredly in the faint early morning sun. His gaze settled on her and a bright smile immediately graced his features. “Morning, beautiful,” he whispered, leaning in closer for a kiss.

“Good morning.” She couldn't help but return his smile, lightly brushing his cheek as she did so, before turning away with a twinge of regret. “I should go back to Skyhold. There is much to do.”

“No.” He reached for her hand and deftly entwined his fingers with hers. “Stay here with me. Just a little longer.”

“Very well.” Laughing, she let him pull her back down into the warmth of the blankets. None of the day's tasks were urgent, after all.

*****

The sun was somewhat higher in the sky when they finally left the grove, walking side by side through the woods. She felt as if she had spent the previous night under a spell, but now the magic was gone and cold, hard reality awaited her. She risked a glance at Rickard and realised with a jolt that he was watching her, his sea-green eyes filled with joy and admiration. He caught her eye with a shrug and a slight smile, and her heart leapt. Perhaps the spell wasn't broken quite yet.

“Here.” He paused by the side gate and handed her a small bunch of primroses, daffodils and violets. “To bring a little colour to your desk.”

“Thank you.” She sniffed the bouquet, taking a deep breath of its soft floral scent. “They're lovely.”

“But not half as lovely as you,” he replied with a grin, before taking her hand and raising it to his lips. “Until tonight, my love.”

“Until tonight,” she agreed as she slipped through the gate, a song in her heart and a spring in her step.


End file.
